Vergüenza… vergonzosa
by LunaMiriel
Summary: -"No fue mi intención lo de esa vez… te lo juro, no era mi intención que sucediera…"-Shaoran se arrodillo frente a Sakura. Ella llevo su vista a Shaoran, pero no dijo nada.


_**Los personajes Sakura Card Captor aquí utilizados no son de mi autoría, sino que son del genial grupo de autoras CLAMP**_

_**Este es un mini one shot que realice para el concurso "Solo un momento" organizado por la paguina Still for your love y Cronicas Card Captor espero y les guste.**_

VERGÜENZA… VERGONZOSA

-"Sa… Sakura"-Shaoran llamo la atención de su novia, mientas él se levantaba del sofá y tomaba una bolsa de regalos que tenía a un lado.

-"Dime Shaoran, ¿qué sucede?"-Sakura dio la media vuelta aun con la charola del té en manos.

-"Yo… solo quería pedirte perdón y darte esto"-Shaoran extendió su mano en la que traía la bolsa y desvió su mirada al lado contrario al que se encontraba ella, Sakura dejo la charola en la mesa de la sala y se acerco a él un tanto extrañada.

-"Perdón ¿por qué?"-Sakura vio a Shaoran pero él no la miraba, y vio como el rojo de la cara de su novio se iba intensificando cada vez más y más. Ella tomo la bolsa y la abrió.

Shaoran no quería voltear a ver, por la gran vergüenza que sentía, pero aun así lo hizo, vio como Sakura se quedaba en estado de shock y como el rojo iba subiendo por su cara.

-"Sha… Shaoran que… ¿qué es lo que significa esto?"-Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, metió su mano para tomar lo que estaba dentro.-"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que…?"-las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, solo saco lo que se encontraba dentro.

Shaoran solo se puso más rojo mientras veía como Sakura se iba sentando en el sofá mientras extendía un bóxer femenino rosa de olanes con un pequeño moño rosa enfrente.

-"No fue mi intención lo de esa vez… te lo juro, no era mi intención que sucediera…"-Shaoran se arrodillo frente a Sakura. Ella llevo su vista a Shaoran, pero no dijo nada.-"Mira todo fue culpa de Kero… es enserio cuando te digo que ese gato me odia"

-"No… no comprendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Kero con todo esto?"-logro decir Sakura saliendo de su estado de shock y dejo salir un suspiro imperceptible. Shaoran soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó a un lado de Sakura.

-"La vez pasada que se quedo Kero en mi departamento y que tuviste que salir de prisa a la universidad… se te olvido una de tus compras, bueno resulta que después de que te fuiste me puse a practicar mi escritura, Kero subió a la mesa y no sé cómo pero tiro el frasco de la tinta, trate de que no se derramara toda pero fue peor…"-Shaoran movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa.

-"Así que la tinta se derramó y cayo de la mesa… justo donde se encontraba la bolsa, rogaba porque lo que estuviese dentro de la bolsa no se hubiese manchado con la tinta y la levante para checar..."-la cara se Shaoran de tiño de rojo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° flashback °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Shaoran había tomado la bolsa esperando que no le hubiese pasado nada a lo que se encontraba dentro, pero su mayor sorpresa fue que al sacar lo que estaba dentro era un lindo y hermoso baby doll de color negro con detalles de color rosa, que ahora eran negras por que la tinta llego a ellas, al igual que al extremadamente pequeño bikini, ambas piezas estaban arruinadas._

_Shaoran no podía das crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, no podía creer que Sakura, su Sakura linda y tierna Sakura pudiera utilizar algo como eso. Ahora su cara estaba más roja que un tomate al imaginársela con eso puesto._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° fin del flashback °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shaoran movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para que la imagen de Sakura en esas prendas no se instalara en su mente y se levanto, comenzando a caminar por la sala de Sakura como león enjaulado.

-"Así que salí corriendo del departamento para… comprar… uno igual"-Sakura no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, su Shaoran había ido a comprar lencería para ella.

-"jaja… jajajajaja… jajajajajaja"-Shaoran se paró en seco y se quedo plantado en ese lugar.

-"Sakura no es gracioso… no se dé que te ríes, no sabes la vergüenza que pase."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° flashback °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_El no se atrevía a entrar a la tienda, las personas que pasaban y entraban a la tienda se le quedaban viendo, como si fuera algún tipo de pervertido, así que decidió entrar a la tienda._

_-"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"-una joven se le pregunto acercándose a Shaoran._

_-"Bueno… es que… yo ando buscando algo parecido a eso"-Shaoran señalo un baby doll que estaba en un maniquí-"pero en realidad yo no sé nada de esto…"-el rojo iba invadiéndolo poco a poco._

_-"¿Bueno quiere uno de tres o de dos piezas?, por ejemplo el del maniquí es de tres piezas que contiene el sujetador, bikini y el blusón y el de dos piezas es casi lo mismo solo que el sujetador ya viene pegado al sujetado._

_-"Creo que es mejor el de dos piezas por favor, que no sea tan trasparente, que tenga bóxer y que sea de color rosa, por favor."_

_-"Bueno eso está bien, pero sería más útil si me dijera cual es la talla, grande, mediana o pequeña."_

_-"Me… mediana, ella es mediana"- la joven asintió y fue a buscar lo que le habían pedio al poco tiempo la joven regreso con un conjunto de color rosa con olanes en rosa y blanco. Shaoran lo tomo sin pensarlo más y fue a pagarlo con la vergüenza al máximo ya que jamás había hecho algo como eso._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° fin del flashback °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-_"JAJAJAJAJA… lo sien… lo siento pero es muy gracioso imagínate en esa situación, y más porque eso no era mío, era de Chiharu… jajaja"-Sakura vio como el rojo de la cara de Shaoran desaparecía y se volvía blanco como el mármol. Ella se levanto y se paro frente a Shaoran y acaricio su cara.-"Pero sabes… me alegra que lo hayas hecho por que así se que arias cualquier cosa por estar bien conmigo… te amo… doble infinito."-y lo beso.

-"Yo también te amo… doble doble infinito"-le dijo el al separarse.-"Solo espero no volver a pasar por algo así y si es así preguntare antes."

-"Y si sucede, que le próximo sea rojo."- le dijo Sakura con su cara roja, Shaoran solo sintió como sus piernas perdían las fuerzas y caía de rodillas al piso-"Amor no te espantes solo es una broma."

No se olviden de los reviews no muerdo XD bueno solo un poquito no, no se crean, pero si dejen reviews que fue lo que les gusto y que no eso ayuda.

Gracias por leerlo :D


End file.
